


Не платонически

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури приходит к выводу, что платонические отношения явно не для него





	1. Не платонически. POV Юури

У Конрада отличное самообладание, ровный тон и словно приклеенная мягкая улыбка. В 15 Юури этого было достаточно, в свои почти 21 он разбирается в людях и мужчинах гораздо лучше и видит то, что не замечал раньше.   
Например, что Конрад еле заметно сглатывает, когда Юури подходит слишком близко. Что когда по просьбе Юури он массирует ему плечи в кабинете, то потом старается еще немного постоять за креслом или, в крайнем случае, отойти к полкам, не поворачиваясь лицом – потому что напрягшаяся ткань форменных брюк сообщает слишком многое. Что когда Юури повисает на нем после очередной разлуки, горячо дыша в шею, дыхание Конрада тут же на миг сбивается, как и его голос. И если ритм дыхания Конрад способен контролировать, то ритм бешено бьющегося сердца – уже нет.   
Конрад ничего не делает, но Юури осторожно выясняет все сам. Все уже давно ясно, все границы проверены на ощупь и прочность, поэтому Юури иногда даже шалит. Например, как во время прошлого визита на Землю, когда Юури растянул эскимо минут на десять, слизывая и ни разу не откусывая, наслаждаясь вкусом – и каплями пота, медленно стекающими по шее Конрада, пока тот изо всех сил старался не смотреть, как Юури обхватывает губами эскимо, щурясь от удовольствия.  
Его преданнейший телохранитель способен контролировать свою физиологию, но, к счастью, не всю, поэтому Юури ждет своего совершеннолетия. Чтобы, по всем законам получив на это право, он мог пробраться в постель Конрада с одной лишь ленточкой на бедрах – и потребовать свой подарок.


	2. Лежачий камень. POV Конрада

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конрад очень старался принимать Юури любым и не давить на него

Его величество Шибуя Юури Хараджуку Фури, 27-й мао Шин-Макоку, был абсолютным и законченным геем. Очевидный и непреложный факт для каждого, у кого были глаза и немного мозгов.  
И Конрад уже не знал, как к этому относится.  
Юури любил мужчин – всегда, он всегда предпочитал их общество обществу женщин, но что в 15 было подозрительным, на двадцать первом году жизни мао стало бесспорным. К его чести, Юури отличался широтой взглядов: с одобрением оглядывал ловкие и поджарые фигуры солдат, откровенно любовался тонкими гибкими фигурками юных аристократов и восхищенно пялился на крупных мускулистых мужчин. В последний раз Конраду пришлось чуть ли не отдирать его от Адальберта, уведя прочь под совершенно надуманным предлогом, потому что еще немного – и Юури бы начал водить пальцем по накачанному бицепсу фон Гранца, как восторженная фанатка. И фон Гранцу это бы, несомненно, понравилось.  
Впрочем, иллюзий насчет Юури не осталось ни у кого. Например, знал ли сам Юури, почему в Замке не осталось ни одного юного и пригожего лакея? И почему Гвендаль заменил практически всех стражников внутренних покоев на не самых симпатичных (по меркам мазоку, конечно)? Хотя Юури все равно им тепло и одобрительно улыбался: как уже говорилось, его диапазон приемлемого был крайне широк. Может, с точки зрения Гвендаля, мао не стоило путаться с прислугой, но Конрад сомневался, что для Юури этот довод имел бы хоть какое-то значение, если бы мао решился обратить на кого-то внимание.  
Потому что – и от этой мысли Конрада всегда пронзала тупая боль – Шибуя Юури Хираджуку Фури со своей гомосексуальностью не собирался делать ничего.  
Абсолютно ничего.  
Он просто жил с ней.   
И никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался следовать своим инстинктам. Или потакать своим желаниям. И, похоже, планировал прожить всю жизнь таким, как сейчас – одиноким ласковым геем.  
Смутное беспокойство начало глодать Конрада еще тогда, когда Юури начали сниться непристойные сны. Он точно мог сказать, когда они начались: Юури почти исполнилось шестнадцать, он прибыл в Шин-Макоку, чтобы отпраздновать свой день рождения. И первое, что сделал по прибытии – выкинул Вольфрама из своей спальни.   
Не слушая никаких возмущенных воплей и не обращая внимание на начавшие тлеть шторы.  
Юури тогда твердо и спокойно повторил свое решение, попросил слуг помочь Вольфраму собрать и перенести вещи и ушел, не допуская даже мысли, что по возвращении вечером в спальню та будет не пуста. «Воистину королевское достоинство», – пробормотал Гюнтер, а Конрад подумал, что это неспроста. Чуть позже отловленный им Юури немного неловко пояснил, что давно этого хотел, а тут вот, настала пора… Он неуклюже развел руками, чуть виновато глядя на Конрада, и смущенно сказал, что теперь ему было бы неловко и, ну, неудобно спать рядом с Вольфрамом. Конрад кивнул, поняв, Юури облегченно вздохнул, и больше они эту тему не затрагивали.  
Юури постепенно взрослел, его жизнь в Шин-Макоку продолжала бить ключом, и на фоне всех бурных событий крошечные шажки мао по осознанию собственной ориентации были практически незаметны. Конрад, как мог, облегчал ему путь, встречая каждый стыдливый намек полной и безоговорочной поддержкой, постоянно в той или иной форме донося до него «Мы любим тебя таким, какой ты есть, и твои предпочтения ничего в этом не изменят». И втайне радовался, что, возможно, именно с его помощью нелегкий процесс самоосознания прошел без явных срывов: учитывая резкие первоначальные протесты Юури против Вольфрама, это определенно было достижением.  
Теперь они с Вольфрамом дружили, но все, включая Конрада, понимали, что дружба – все, что осталось Вольфраму после того, как мао всеми способами донес, что не хочет его в качестве любовника. Хотя Вольфрам и сейчас был бы не против переспать с мао, хотя его чувства уже порядком поблекли. Но кто бы мог окончательно разлюбить Юури? Конрад по себе знал, что это невозможно.   
Но точно так же Юури отверг Сарареги, и вот это было уже странно. Шинзоку соблазнял мао улыбками и жестами, словами и взглядами, Юури млел и велся, как баран, но ровно до того момента, как начинались действия. Тогда он мягко отстранял Сарареги и настойчиво и ровно (как тогда, с Вольфрамом) раз за разом повторял, что они только друзья. Конрад неоднократно видел, как Сарареги, бессильно кусая так и не целованные губы, остается стоять около двери королевской спальни – куда, как шинзоку думал, его уж сегодня непременно пригласят. Король Малого Шимарона первые пару лет был уверен в своем успехе, полагая, что время и пробуждающаяся сексуальность Юури играют на его стороне, и был очень, очень неприятно удивлен, поняв, что это не так. Но мао в своем решении был тверд, и к настоящему моменту разочарованный Сарареги сократил общение до одних лишь писем.  
После отъездов Сарареги Юури некоторое время всегда ходил с мечтательным видом, и весь двор затаивал дыхание, ожидая его действий. Но Юури ничего не делал, совсем ничего, и его разбуженная шинзоку чувственность понемногу успокаивалась. А долгие взгляды на мужчин – оставались.  
Если бы Юури смотрел на кого-то с тоской в глазах, с внутренней борьбой, с мучительным желанием, Конрад вылез бы из кожи, чтобы донести до своего мао, что в этих потребностях нет ничего дурного, и приложил бы все усилия, чтобы тот объяснился со своим избранником (даже если самому Конраду после этого вновь пришлось бы учиться улыбаться с оледеневшим сердцем). Но Юури только разглядывал всех, не теряя при этом своей внутренней теплоты и радостного отношения к жизни и никого особо не выделяя. И, кажется, совершенно не мучился какой-то недозволенностью или неспособностью перешагнуть свои принципы.  
Все это сводило с ума.  
Конрад даже прибег к нечестному приему: начал давать уроки фехтования некоторым новобранцам прямо под окнами кабинета Юури. А после уроков – подавая им пример, снимал с себя мундир и рубашку и обливался холодной водой из-под удачно расположенного рядом садового крана. Если Юури хотел наслаждаться мужскими телами и вставшими от холода сосками – пусть наслаждается, решил Конрад. Мао честно прилипал к окну в нужные минуты, пока Гюнтер не оттаскивал его, Конрад часто чувствовал на себе его взгляд, а когда после этих тренировок поднимался в кабинет мао, Юури выглядел раскрасневшимся и взволнованным. Скорее всего, именно Гюнтер и нажаловался Гвендалю; вскоре старший брат вызвал Конрада к себе и, нахмурившись, велел прекратить эти провокации. И добавил, что мао должен решить все сам. Конрад молча подчинился, хотя это означало конец приятному ощущению, что, несмотря на количество полуголых солдат вокруг, Юури смотрел на него и только на него.  
Конрад не любил самообман.  
Юури не любил самообман тоже, поэтому, уловив общее настроение, достаточно быстро начал вести себя по-другому: более открыто, особенно рядом с Конрадом. Применяя термины с Земли, ему до «выхода из шкафа» осталось лишь признаться во всем родителям, потому что всё остальное он себе уже разрешил. То есть, конечно, не всё, Юури, к облегчению Конрада, не стал обзаводиться атрибутами настоящего гея – коротенькими усиками, облегающей майкой и штанами в сеточку, – но к этому было близко. Мао теперь мог тихо, но восхищенно присвистнуть вслед какому-нибудь ладному пареньку, отпустить вполголоса двусмысленную шуточку, невзначай на миг прильнуть к Конраду всем телом, опалить его расстегнутый ворот горячим взглядом – и совершенно не стесняться всего этого.   
И ничего, абсолютно ничегошеньки при этом не предпринимать.  
Иногда от этого Конраду хотелось побиться головой о стену.   
Он ценил доверие Юури, выбравшем его своим конфидентом, но терпение было на исходе. С тех пор, как мао исполнилось двадцать, и он стал окончательно совершеннолетним даже по меркам своей страны, с ним стало совсем тяжело. Например, пользуясь возможностями своего возраста, мао начал периодически ходить в интим-магазин, не краснея, и советоваться, какую смазку для самоудовлетворения купить взамен кончившейся. А еще есть пломбир с жадностью, не имевшей ничего общего с банальным стремлением охладиться – и даже слабо знакомый с трудами Фрейда человек понял бы, что Юури в этот момент представляет, что лижет отнюдь не мороженое. На месте пломбира Конрад кончил бы уже дважды.  
Временами ему хотелось схватить Юури за плечи и хорошенько потрясти. Юури должен был, обязан был кого-нибудь уже выбрать, это невозможно, чтобы такой добрый, чистосердечный, заботливый,  _чудесный_ … так долго оставался совершенно один. И девственником. У Конрада было, что сказать на эту тему – если бы его хоть кто-нибудь спросил.   
У него были смутные подозрения, что Юури ждал своего двадцатилетия: так же, как мазоку ждали своего шестнадцатилетния. Важный рубеж, на котором принимаются решения, определяющие всю дальнейшую судьбу. Но на самом дне рождения ничего не произошло, а наутро Конрад, привычно встретив мао для пробежки, поймал на себе его долгий, словно о чем-то вопрошающий взгляд – и покачал головой. Что бы это ни было, Юури должен был решить это сам. Не имело значения, как бы он был счастлив, если бы Юури выбрал его – Конрад любил достаточно, чтобы отпустить. Даже если на самом деле ему больше всего на свете хотелось прижать Юури к дереву и заставить позабыть все годы неудовлетворенности. Но юный мао был не готов.  
Теперь же Юури исполнилось 21, он стал совершеннолетним даже по самым строгим законам США и Великобритании, и он ждал Конрада в его спальне, одетый в одну лишь ленточку на бедре.   
И понимание, что это значило, выбило из Конрада дух и заставило остро прочувствовать каждый день этих бессмысленно прожитых не-вместе лет. Из-за его нерешительности. Из-за его благородства. Из-за их взаимного стремления подождать действий другого. Он улыбнулся и начал расстегивать мундир.   
Пора ожидания прошла. Наступил период серьезных действий, и больше он ждать не будет.  
Хотя, может быть, немного все же подождет – до первого хрипло выкрикнутого Юури «Еще!». И ни секунды дольше.


End file.
